Intersperse II: Clean Slate
by xHandWhistlerx
Summary: Ludwig, now 17, returns to the human school in the Mushroom Kingdom to have another go at the Interspersing Project. He meets with Daisy again and wonders about his feelings toward her. But, he soon finds out that she is more than he thinks she is...*
1. Chapter 1: Prolouge

Intersperse II: Clean Slate

Ludwig regarded the letter in his hands with a grimace, his claws practically poking holes through the thick paper.

" To Mr. Ludwig Von Koopa," It read. " As you know, the expulsion period that you attained as punishment for your violent actions in the sixth grade is coming to a close. We in the Board of Directors have decided to allow you another chance to prove your goodness and worth at the Mushroom Kingdom Academy. We are restarting the 'Intersperse' project and wish you to return to the school as your species' advocate. We deeply hope that this time the project will be more successful and eventually lead to koopa-human equality.

" Based on your age and number of years you have been expelled from the school, you will enter the eleventh grade upon your arrival back this coming fall. We look forward to seeing you once again. Enclosed is a list of supplies you will need for the school year.

Sincerely,

All Members of the Board of Directors"

He laughed once, a cold, humorless sound. He did not wish to return to the place he despised so passionately. A choking feeling, like one that comes upon a person when they are about to cry, came upon him and he swallowed painfully. The promise he had made to Daisy crept up on him and filled him with guilt.

" Oh, what of her?" He asked himself, shoving the feelings aside. " She probably doesn't remember you anyway…but, what if she does? What if she's been waiting for you all these years?" He placed his head in his hands as he tried to clear his thoughts. " She'd be afraid of me…" He sighed as he glanced at his reflection in the window.

He had grown to be nearly seven feet tall and, from vigorous training his father had given him, he had become very muscular. The spikes on his back had elongated and were dangerously sharp. Old scars showed in patches about his body.

As for facial features, he thought of himself as quite frightening. Every fang was pointed to maximum sharpness, dark circles from lack of sleep surrounded his red eyes, and the beginnings of horns poked through his wild blue hair. He frowned at himself, thick eyebrows furrowing, and turned away from the reflection.

" Of course, she was never afraid of me the first time." He speculated. " And why should I let old foes keep me from coming back? For all I know they've moved away or something…" He smiled. " And who would want to mess with me now? They'd have to be stupid- no, they'd have to be completely brainless to go up against me!" He said excitedly.

" What are you talking about?" Came Larry's voice from the doorway. He had grown considerably as well, now that he was twelve rather than two.

" Oh, nothing. Just talking to myself like I usually do." Ludwig replied.

" Alrighty then, I'll just go…" Larry said awkwardly as he started to leave.

" Wait! Do you think I should go back to that human school? They've sent me a letter saying they want me to come back and I'm not sure what to do."

" Psh! Why are you asking me? I really don't know…but, if it were me, I'd wanna go back and scare the crap outta every one of 'em for the way they used to treat me. Just a suggestion." He smirked as he left.

Ludwig smiled at the idea and decided that he would return and shake things up a bit.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Again

It was strange, almost surreal, to stand in front of the plain brick building again. Ludwig found himself almost worried about coming back; he thought it might be because he wondered what everyone would think of him now. But, why should he care what a few simple-minded humans thought?

He walked into the school and waited to be given his schedule. The same secretary who had first brought him to his third grade classroom still worked in the office, though she had aged reasonably. She evidently thought the same about him, based on the awe-stricken expression on her face as she handed him his information.

" First period: chemistry. Ah, something enjoyable." He sighed as he strolled down the main hallway between homeroom and first period. The bell rang loudly and students flooded the hallways; they gazed up at him in shock as they passed him, some with doubtful recognition in their curious eyes. He smirked as he stared down at them, thoroughly enjoying himself in this new, superior position.

" Oh, God." He heard someone say from the other end of the corridor. He turned and furrowed his eyebrows at the teenage girl who now stood with a dangling jaw, staring at him.

" Gah! What-," He growled when she sprinted to him and threw her arms around his broad torso.

" Oh, Ludey, I knew you'd be back soon!" She laughed as she gazed up at him, overwhelming happiness in her eyes: green and blue.

Ludwig gasped. "Daisy!" He exclaimed. " Ah, wow!" He laughed along with her, an enormous grin spreading across his muzzled face.

" Holy crap, man, you got _big!_" She said, releasing him and staring at his new appearance in disbelief.

" Same to you! Well, as in taller, not-Ah! You know what I mean!" He said.

" Thanks. Shoot…" She said, looking at the clock. " Uh…what do you have first?"

" Chemistry."

" This is the best day ever! Come on!" She said and rushed down the hall, Ludwig in tow.

Once in the chemistry lab, they found seats next to one another and began asking one another hurried questions until the bell rang. They turned to the professor, who, after telling a bit about himself, introduced Ludwig.

" I think you all know who _I_ am." Ludwig had grinned in a frightening way when most of the class shuddered and turned away.

The class went by without incident and the students were given the final ten minutes to talk amongst themselves: quietly, of course.

" Here, let me see your schedule. I wanna see if we have anything else together." Daisy grabbed his slip of paper and compared them. " I'm going to explode with joy right now, I swear!" She breathed excitedly. " We have _lunch_ together! And you and I are in Advanced English Composition together…this is going to be the best year ever! Freaking beastly!" She held up her hand for a high-five. When she saw his odd expression her hand dropped. " What?"

He shook his head, smiling incredulously. " I thought you would've forgotten me by now."

Her eyes widened. " Forget my best friend ever? I couldn't! We're biffles, dude, there's no getting out of it."

" Biffles?"

" Best friends for life. Duh."

" Oh…well, that's good." He smiled. " I don't know, I just figured you would've moved on from me a long time ago. I used to think about you so much…I worried that you were being bullied by those three…you know." He almost snarled at the memory.

" Nah. They left me alone after you burnt them to a crisp. Oh, and I used to think about you a bunch, too. Still do. Weird right? I'm practically a stalker." She joked.

" Well, thank God you don't know where I live." He replied.

The bell rang soon after their joking ended and they walked from class together, catching eyes from every person they passed.

Snake Eyes and Lizard were back in action.


	3. Chapter 3: A Good Friend

Over the next few days, Ludwig and Daisy caught up with one another and started rebuilding their old friendship. Ludwig decided that Daisy had changed quite a bit. A quick, witty, and oftentimes corny sense of humor had blossomed and her speech in general was cool and relaxed. Her hair was a bit longer, though it maintained the messy, layered look that suited her best. She wore black eyeliner around her eyes, making them more prominent. He found her very…well, pretty.

On this day, he walked into the cafeteria to find her slouched in her seat, arms crossed, and looking rather somber. He sat down and asked her what was the matter.

" Oh, those stupid preppy girls were making fun of me again." She sighed, trying to act as though it wasn't a big deal, although Ludwig could tell she was bothered by whatever they had said.

" What did they say to you?" He questioned.

Now Daisy looked even more upset, though she still tried to be nonchalant. " Well, they just…you know…they make fun of my eyes…and the way I dress and the way I don't really talk to anyone. The usual."

Ludwig looked at her clothes: A somewhat oversized, hunter-green hoodie, a black shirt, pants with battered knees, black sneakers, and a plethora of string and bracelets tied about her fingers and trailing up her arms.

" What's wrong with how you dress?"

" They say it's boyish and ugly and…they tell me I'm…" She leaned in closer and lowered her voice. " _Fat_ and _gay_."

Ludwig's eyes burned with anger and his scaled bristled slightly. " Daisy, how are you in any way fat? _Or_ gay?"

" I don't know…I never hang out with anyone aside from you, so I don't know how they came to that conclusion." She sighed through her nose.

" And what about the fat part? You _know_ you aren't fat…_right?_" He asked; his eyebrows rose sharply and his eyes were serious.

She nodded, though not convincingly.

His shoulders slumped. " Oh, Daisy." He walked around the table and sat next to her rather than across from her. " Look at me." He said sternly. When she didn't, he placed a claw under her chin and turned her head to face him. " You are _not_ fat. All right? Don't let anything those little bitches tell you get to you. _Ever._ They're all jealous of you because you're so unique and they are all just carbon copies of one another." He smiled earnestly.

She smiled back, a pinkish undertone on her cheeks. " Thanks, Ludwig. You're a good friend." She squeezed his hand.

He glanced down at their interlocked hands and his heart fluttered, though he shook it off internally. " Let me know if those brats ever say anything else to you; I'll teach them a lesson." He grinned deviously.

She laughed and her usual happy demeanor returned.

At the end of the day, he walked her to the bus, as always, before heading to the corner where he always waited for his father. Today, he had already arrived and Ludwig climbed in next to him; his father still dwarfed him, though not as drastically.

" Ludwig, who's that girl you always walk to the bus?" Bowser asked curiously.

" My good friend Daisy. Why?" He replied, watching her bus pull out of the lot.

Bowser noted the glazed look in his son's eyes and the faint smile on his muzzle.

" Oh, no reason." He smiled as he activated the copter, remembering how he felt about women at that age.


	4. Chapter 4: Evil Rising

It was winter, and time for the students' Christmas vacation. Ludwig sat in the castle, reading one of his favorite books by a roaring fire as snow floated about outside his window. He sighed contentedly and placed the book on the small side table, smiling when he glanced at the picture that sat atop it next to the lamp: it was of himself and Daisy, making strange faces at the camera on a chilly fall day after school.

" Your majesty! Prince Ludwig!" A voice called from the entrance; it was Kamek. " Your father requests your presence in the throne room. Your siblings are already on their way."

Ludwig raised an eyebrow curiously, then stood and walked, with his nearly unnoticeable limp, to the door.

" Remember to always guard your fortress with the utmost care and alertness." Ludwig overheard his father saying to his siblings as he entered the throne room. " Ah, there you are." Bowser addressed his son.

" What's this all about, father?" Ludwig asked as he took his place in line next to Lemmy, who babbled softly to himself while scratching his chest.

" I've planned another attack on the Mushroom Kingdom and a capture of the princess. But this time we're getting _all_ of them." Bowser growled a devious laugh.

" What do you mean by that?"

" Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, and their daughters. They each have one. All royalty will be under our control." He smiled evilly.

" _Hm. Daisy…No, Daisy's not a princess. If she were she would have told me long ago. It's just a coincidence._" Ludwig pondered to himself.

" Hey! Guess who gets a World to conquer this time! _Me!_" Bowser Jr. exclaimed, thrusting out his chest and strutting up the line proudly.

" Well then who isn't going to get one? There are only seven Worlds, excluding father's." Ludwig asked.

Larry glanced down the line at his brother sheepishly. " Sorry, bro. It's you that's gettin' left out."

Ludwig spun his head around angrily to face Bowser. " _What_? Why would _I_ not conquer a World? I have the most military experience out of all of us! I know exactly how to stall the Mario Brothers for the longest time! I have _strategies_!" He bellowed, stomping a foot.

" Silence yourself, Ludwig!" Bowser snarled. " You will stay in the castle with me and you will guard the princesses; this is easily the most important job out of them all! That is why I've given it to you; because I know that _you_ are the most responsible and the strongest. Do you understand?" He glared.

Ludwig paused in thought, letting the words sink in. This was really an enormous compliment from his father, and the position was extremely important…and honorable. He would receive much recognition and praise from his father if he was successful, or at least tried until he was within an inch of death. He would receive the admiration of his people and perhaps have an even better chance at gaining the throne. He could become _King_.

" I…I accept the position as guard, father." He said confidently, bowing.

" Good. I knew you would warm to the idea. Now, promise me that you will not fail, or should you fail that you do so with honor." Bowser demanded.

" I promise. You have my word." Ludwig replied with a slight nod.

" W-wait. I don't need a World. I-I can guard the princesses, dad, really!" Bowser Jr. whined, having heard the compliments his brother had received.

" No, Junior. You begged not to have that position when I first gave it to you. I thought you had what you wanted now." Bowser sighed, rubbing his temples.

" Well—I mean—NO!" Junior bleated as he stomped from the room, slamming the doors behind him.

" Ha! What a sissy." Wendy laughed before she continued to examine her blood red nails.

Ludwig returned to his study, eager to begin drawing out battle plans and new strategies to keep the princesses in his clutches. He chuckled in an unsettling manner as he began, the thought of glory and praise never leaving his arrogant mind.

The picture on the desk served as a fleeting reminder of all that was good and innocent, gazing ahead: frozen.


	5. Chapter 5: A Cold Sweat

Ludwig paced about the dungeon anxiously as he awaited his father's return. He went over and over the plans and strategies in his head, making sure he had them singed to his brain. He practiced the spells he wanted to use, evasive maneuvers, and tested his new ability. Teleportation was a skill that he was still shaky on, and it required vast amounts of energy, concentration, and magic. He wondered if he should even use it at all, seeing as it was so draining.

He tested it anyway and disappeared in a swirl of color and dust, reappearing moments later at another area in the dungeon.

" Damn…" He whispered angrily when he realized that he was only about six feet from where he started. " I could walk here faster!" He growled, and decided to use teleportation as a last resort.

Feeling tired and famished he went to the rickety bench where his lunch was and munched on the wholesome chunk of meat that waited there. He remembered when he used to eat nothing but sweets and laughed once; that diet would _never_ support him now. He closed his eyes and soon was off to sleep.

A loud engine sounded in the distance and his eyes shot open, knowing that the Doom Ship was approaching. He jumped up and went to one of the thin barred windows; sure enough, the ship was landing and four prisoners were unloaded and dragged across the landing pad. Ludwig prepared to greet them at the door of the dungeon.

The heavy door swung open and four struggling princesses were forcefully shoved through it. First, princess Peach, then her daughter shuffled in, squirming. Secondly, princess Daisy and her daughter…

Ludwig's heart stopped momentarily and he broke out in a cold sweat. He locked eyes with the black-haired princess and time seemed to slow. She looked incredulous as her mouth formed his name silently.

And with that the moment had passed and the guard-servant continued to corral them to their assigned cells, each five apart from each other.

Ludwig lowered his head when he heard each door open and shut, locked with magic. The guard nodded to him before he left, shutting the door behind him.

"Ludwig! Ludwig, it's me, Daisy! That _is_ you isn't it?" He heard her yell from down the corridor. " I'm here! In this cell!" He turned to see her arm sticking through the bars of the small window in her door.

Ludwig turned a bit more and began to walk toward her cell. For some reason, though, he felt very angry; angry because she didn't tell him who she really was.

Of course, he didn't either.

He had a plethora of questions for her once he stood before her chamber.


	6. Chapter 6: Lost Hope

" Oh thank God you're here! You have _no_ idea how _scared_ I am right now!" The words overflowed from Daisy's mouth rapidly as she stood pressed against the door, shaking.

" Daisy…" Ludwig tried to cut in.

" It was just so _crazy_, it happened all at _once_!"

"Daisy."

" I mean one minute I'm reading boring poetry and the next I—,"

" _Daisy_!" He snapped angrily.

She stopped, teeth chattering and eyes wide.

" You," He pointed. " Have an awful lot of explaining to do. Why have you been captured? Is it because you're a _princess_, perhaps?" He glared at her.

She looked awkwardly off to the side. " Look, just let me explain." She sighed. " My parents enrolled me in a normal public school because they wanted me to grow up like a regular kid. You know, one that's allowed to play in the dirt and doesn't have to be catered to all the time." She said. " But, they told me not to tell anybody, not even my closest friend, about who I really was: simple enough…for a while, at least. I wanted to tell _you_ so badly. Also, telling probably would've nipped the bullying problem in the bud. You know, since no one screws with royalty." She trailed off.

Ludwig stood still, processing everything he had just learned. His thoughts were soon interrupted.

" So what about you? I'm a little curious as to why _you're_ here." She crossed her arms, waiting.

Now it was his turn to avert his eyes. He didn't want to tell her; she would hate him. No, she would _despise_ him and his very existence. He would lose his best friend.

" You'll hate me…" He mumbled.

" No! Why would I? It can't be _that_ bad." She assured him, though she sounded a bit nervous.

He gathered his strength, looked her in the eyes and began. " The reason I am here is because the koopa king Bowser is my father. I am a prince and rightful heir to the throne. And I am here to guard and keep all of you imprisoned for his gain."

She looked shocked and hopeless, her shoulders slumping within her prison.

" So…so, you're not going to…help us?" She murmured quietly, tonelessly.

The guilt was overwhelming. " No. I cannot."

" Why?" She peered up at him like a small child, eyes misty with approaching tears.

His heart threatened to explode. " Because…If I am successful…I will receive great honor and praise…and I will be granted the right to become king. I will _not_…betray my father's wishes…_or_ my nobility." He felt sick as he whisked away, practically running to the opposite end of the dungeon. Her eyes burned through him the entire way. But somehow, he stopped caring.

The princesses called for help in desperation, sobbing with fear.

" _SILENCE_!" He roared, vomiting fire and filling the dungeon with sulfurous fog. " I'll not hear another word out of _any _of you! You will _all_ do as I say, and if you fail to obey, then there will be _consequences_!" He snarled, marching down the corridor, feeling stronger, more powerful. He didn't need anyone, not as long as he received the honor and admiration he deserved.

" Consequences, yes." He grinned eerily. He came to Daisy's chamber once more: she still stood at the door, staring.

He glared defiantly at her. " Disobey and you will rue the very day you crossed paths with Ludwig Von Koopa."


	7. Chapter 7: Confessions

Note: This chapter is more in Daisy's point of view. Sort of…and the song she's singing in the beginning is called Somewhere Only We Know. Great song. ;)

" Why can't we go...somewhere only we know…" Daisy sang to herself quietly in her lonely cell. She glanced up from her dirt drawings every so often to watch Ludwig pace back and forth in the corridor, growling a warning to someone occasionally. She thought that she finally had enough courage and frustration built up to speak her mind; she just had to wait for him to return.

" Ludwig." She began firmly. " If you can hear me inside of that douche bag you're trapped in, then I need you to listen to me. _I_ am _your_ best friend. _You_ are _my_ best friend. Friends help one another to the end. Think about how I stayed right by your side for all these years, how I _never_ forgot about you. Even when everyone else was against you, I stayed your friend and comforted you when you needed it. We were outcasts together…heck, once we had each other we weren't really outcasts anymore, were we?" She stopped to wipe a tear from her eye. " You did the same for me. I was the one nobody wanted to talk with at lunch or play with at recess. But, then you came and changed all that. I'm indebted to you, Ludwig…but you are to me, too. So, please, _please_ help my family and I. _Please._" She interlocked her fingers and pleaded.

Ludwig stared back at her, colorless of face as though he were about to be sick. He seemed to be under tremendous strain in order to keep his strict and evil appearance. Finally he exhaled though his nostrils and walked over to her cell. Using a bit of magic he unlocked the cell and stepped inside, closing and locking it again after him.

Daisy had stepped back away from him, feeling nervous; she hadn't expected him to come into her chamber.

" Daisy…Do you honestly think that I don't want to help you?" He said, glaring at her.

She was flabbergasted. " W-What? You…"

He rolled his eyes. " For as intelligent as you are, I wonder sometimes…"

" B-But, you told me two days ago that you weren't going to!" She said excitedly.

He gazed at her expressionlessly. " I only said that I _wanted_ to help, not that I was_ going_ to." He crossed his arms.

Her face fell and her entire figure slumped. " Why not? Come on, Ludey!"

He held up a hand to stop her. " Let me explain. If I were to help you, I would be committing treason. And if we were caught, I would be placed in this dungeon as well, which wouldn't help anyone." He raised his eyebrows at her to make sure she understood; she nodded and he continued. " Also, my father would probably disown me, and I would rather not have that happen. I would lose all of my honor and respect as a prince and as a commander. I would have no chance whatsoever at gaining the throne. I won't lose that!" He said sternly.

Daisy wanted to rip his head off, pour some sense into it, and then nail it back onto his neck. " You selfish, arrogant, little piece of regurgitated shit." She growled nastily.

He blinked, not expecting the crude profanity.

" I can't believe you." She shook her head slowly. " You're so self-centered. It's _all_ about Ludwig, isn't it? If it doesn't work for _Ludwig_, it's not gonna happen. If it doesn't make _Ludwig_ happy, he won't help anyone. If the person means the world to him, but wants something different than _him_, _he'll_ watch them burn in a fiery pit without one ounce of remorse!" She screamed, wrath radiating from her delicate frame. " Can't you _once_ think about someone other than yourself you arrogant pig?"

Ludwig unleashed a mighty roar, earsplitting and dangerous. Daisy fell back on her bottom and looked on with horror at what she had done.

" Can't _you_ consider the situation that I'm in?" He snarled, eyes burning. " I have to chose between my father, the one who helped bring me into this world, and the person who means everything to me! I-," He stopped abruptly, realizing what he had just admitted.

Daisy's heart leaped; she hadn't anticipated a confession.

" W-What? Say that again." She said quietly.

" I—I…well, you see, I…oh…" He groaned, his face burning red with embarrassment.

She stood back up and crossed the room to him. " How do you feel about me?" She asked in hushed tones.

He couldn't look at her, a pained grimace in his features.

" Please tell me. You know I won't judge. I…I'm still your best friend." She placed a hand lightly on his shoulder.

He finally turned his head to face hers, still dark red with nerves and shame.

" I've had strong feelings toward you…for awhile…" He confessed painfully, closing his eyes.

" How so?" She asked.

His countenance appeared to relax a bit as he accepted his emotions. Growing more confident, he opened his eyes.

" I believe that I may be in love with you. No, no: I _am_ in love with you."

Daisy felt an overwhelming sense of elation, as she had had similar feelings for him for as long as she could remember. She threw her arms around him and laughed.

" Oh, _wow_!" She smiled, hugging him tighter.

" Hm." He hummed. " I didn't expect this at all. I was anticipating something more like…horror and rage." He said, hugging her lightly as well.

" Please." She snorted. " I've always loved you."

She felt him grow tense.

" You _have_?" He said after a pause.

She nodded.

They then stood in silence, wrapped in one another's embrace, letting the menagerie of emotions settle on their minds. Neither one of them knew what to feel now; were they to be angry at one another, or content and happy? Ludwig was the first to speak.

" I promise to aid you. I will help all of you escape. I can't keep you down here any longer…not after _this_." He stepped away from her, reaching for the door.

" Wait! I need to tell you something." She said, beckoning.

" What?" He asked in a whisper, bending toward her. He was met with a swift kiss on the cheek.

" Get outta here you jerk." Daisy smiled.

He nodded and stumbled out, blushing. He felt as though he could skip and, in fact, he did.


	8. Chapter 8: Hoodwinked

It was Christmas Eve: a moist, frozen day, with snow flying in all directions. Ludwig's knee jumped about in random spasms and pained him endlessly due to the conditions of the dungeon on such a day. Nerves made him feel as though he were going to lose his lunch as he readied himself to confront his father.

Finally he exited the dungeon and made his way to the throne room.

" Ludwig! Why have you left your post?" Bowser questioned angrily when his son entered the room.

" I wanted to ask you a question, father." Ludwig began with a bow. " It's Christmas, a time when those who are dear to us should be together…" He paused.

" Go on." Bowser gestured.

" Why don't we let the princesses come out of the dungeon for today and Christmas? Nothing will happen: the Mario Brothers are only in the second World and I will be keeping a very close eye on the princesses. They will not escape, I promise." He assured the colossal tyrant.

Bowser appeared to ponder the idea for a moment, thoughts of spending time with his beloved Peach evidently crossing his mind. " I…I suppose we could. But, if you allow them to escape-,"

" That won't happen." Ludwig interrupted.

" Fine." Bowser crossed his arms. " Bring them up at once: we are having a feast."

Ludwig gave a courteous and grateful genuflection before hurrying back to the princesses' chambers.

" Well, how'd it go?" Daisy asked excitedly.

" Surprisingly well. I was expecting him to make a big production out of it, but he just kind of…agreed." He replied as he unlocked each of their cell doors.

" Bless you, Prince Ludwig." The elder Princess Peach thanked him tearfully, kissing his hand. She then ran to her daughter and embraced her tightly, each murmuring softly to one another.

Ludwig watched for a moment, and then turned to see Daisy and her mother releasing one another from a similar gesture. He jumped a bit when Daisy ran to him and threw her arms around him, crying.

" What is it Daisy? Please don't cry…" He comforted her.

" I'm so grateful to you…you have no idea." She smiled up at him, wiping her mismatched eyes.

He half-grinned at her before grabbing the chains and handcuffs he would use to bind them. " Now, remember, if I ever snap at you, it's just an act. These chains are as well, so whoever wants to go first, step forward and hold out your arms."

The princesses in front of him, he led them, quickly and quietly, to the banquet hall.

" Ah, my lovely Peach. So nice of you and the others to join us this evening for supper." Bowser addressed his prisoners upon their entry.

" You're making it sound as though we are here by choice." Peach said defiantly, glaring at him before taking her seat. " May we be unchained to eat our dinner?" She asked.

Without hesitation, Ludwig stepped forward and unchained them each, then placed himself in his own seat cattycorner to his father.

They ate mostly in silence, Bowser trying to get into conversation with Peach every so often, but failing. He became visibly more and more discouraged after each attempt, until finally he ceased to speak.

Ludwig decided to toy with his father's mind a bit. " So, Daisy; the younger, of course. How are you enjoying your meal thus far?"

" Mm! It's very good. I like it." She grinned at him before returning to her platter.

Bowser looked astonished and utterly confused. He sighed hopelessly.

After the extravagant feast was through, Bowser assigned the princesses each their own bedrooms and left Ludwig to march up and down the corridor, watching their doors closely. After assessing that everything was under control, Bowser retired to his own quarters, leaving Ludwig to put his escapade into motion. After leaving a hastily written note on his father's throne, he gathered all of the princesses into the elder Peach's room. Wrapped in layers of material, all five vanished through the window and into the frosted night.

…..

" Father,

" It seems that the eldest brother, Mario, was able to get here quicker than I anticipated. I am in the process of tracking he and the princesses down and may be gone for several days. Should I not return, tell my siblings that I love them very much, even though I yell at them from time to time. I hope that they believe me.

" Wish me the best of luck.

" Ludwig."


	9. Chapter 9: Mountain Storm

The wind howled viciously about the five huddled figures as they trekked perilously through the unforgiving mountains of the Dark Lands. They had been traveling for four days and had struggled with the cold, hunger, and fatigue. But, even so, they were determined to reach either home or the Mario Brothers.

" Prince Ludwig!" Princess Peach called hoarsely through the storm. " We must stop! My daughter…all of us…we're so tired!"

" We have to keep going! If we stop, our metabolisms will slow and the cold will finish us! The blizzard will pass, I promise!" Ludwig replied, shaking with exhaustion. His inner fire acted as a sort of heating system, warming his body even more than his metabolism did.

But, he knew that humans had no such powers and were far weaker than he was. And if he was _this_ exhausted, then he did not want to experience what the four women were feeling.

Suddenly he heard a loud crunch and turned to see that Daisy's mother had collapsed in the ice-encrusted snow.

" Mother!" Daisy cried, dropping to her side. Ludwig was soon beside her and felt the downed woman's neck for a pulse: she was alive, but unconscious from a lack of energy.

" I can carry her. She will be alright." He assured them. He then placed her gently around his shoulders and continued to walk, his knee protesting at the added weight. He grimaced at the bolts of pain that bounced up and down his leg, silently cursing Daniel for the handicap.

After another half hour of treacherous hiking, a second crunch was heard from behind; now Peach's daughter had fallen, unconscious. Ludwig resorted to walking on all fours, the two deadweights atop his back. He felt like a carrier donkey, marching through desert mountains with heavy loads of supplies straddling his spine. Now the pain was far worse and he prayed that no one else would collapse.

Two hours passed, the snow turning into shards of ice that threatened to pierce their flesh as it whipped past them in the untamed airstreams. At last the anguish, cold, and sheer exhaustion overcame Ludwig and he too wobbled in the knee-deep snow before falling face-first into it.

" Ludwig!" He heard Daisy scream; it sounded as though he were underwater and his vision blurred in and out. But, he did not pass.

" Now we will rest." He said groggily as he attempted to push himself up.

" Here, I'll pull them off of you." She assured him as she dragged them each through the snow, one at a time, and wrapped them in blankets. " We need to make a fire." She gasped, breathing heavily.

He nodded and stood again, feeling much lighter than before now that the burden was off his shoulders. Looking around, he saw that they were in a clearing, and went off to find firewood. The trees were all very small, but ancient, because of the height at which they stopped. He had to dig through ice to find their bodies, plucking off branches and tearing them out of their icy prisons. He returned to their camp and dug a fire pit, placing the trees within before blowing flames onto them. The fire's bright orange light filled the area around them with warmth and they huddled around it, shivering.

" I'll go gather more firewood and try to find us something to eat. I think we only have a few scraps of our own food left, and it's probably frozen solid." He said, standing up slowly, painfully.

" Perhaps you should rest a bit before you go anywhere, Prince Ludwig. I think you may be pushing yourself too hard, and since _you_ are the only one who knows their way through these mountains, I'd rather not have you hurt or dead. The firewood can wait." Peach assured him, smiling tiredly.

He sighed, watching the flames eat away at the brittle limbs, feeling the light-headed sensation of hunger flutter through his body.

" I suppose I can rest for a few minutes." He agreed. " Here, both of you huddle around me: I'm warmer because of the fire inside me." He held out his arms to them both and they clustered about him, Daisy squeezing into his side affectionately. They pulled the sleeping bodies of Princess Daisy and daughter Peach close to them and wrapped blankets around themselves so that they became a mass of wooly cotton in the snow.

Daisy soon fell to sleep and only Ludwig and Princess Peach were left awake in the storm. He felt her laugh beside him.

" You really have gotten big, haven't you?" She asked rhetorically. " I remember when you only came up to my knees…that was a long time ago." She said in a soft, motherly voice. " I remember that sometimes I would try to gather you and your siblings into one place to tell a story before you all went to bed. It hardly ever worked, of course, but sometimes you would all stay in one place and I would tell you the story of 'The Boy Who Cried Wolf' or 'Little Red Riding Hood'. I would give you all a turn to sit on my lap while I reiterated them to you. I remember that you always liked to snuggle into my side while my arm was around you…Wendy and Roy would always like that, too." She paused and stared at the fire, her face looking aged and tired. " It seems strange that now I'm the one by _your_ side, curling into you like a child. But, I suppose stranger things have happened than an old woman snuggling with a koopa who is more than half her age. And more than twice her size." She smiled and at last her heavy eyelids fell; she too plunged into her dreams.

Ludwig watched her face as she slept, breathing slowly in and out. He smiled slightly as she had and agreed that this was a strange scene, indeed.


	10. Chapter 10: Reddened Snow

Ludwig looked back over his shoulder at the fading mountains, weary but thankful that they had managed to cross them without any further incidents. It was still frigid in the icy plains they were crossing, though it was not nearly as extreme as the peaks. He checked to make sure that everyone was keeping pace with him, as they were twice as tired as he was; they lagged behind, but not by far. He paused for a moment to allow them a few seconds to catch up to him.

" Come." He beckoned them onward. " At this pace, we should run into the Mario Brothers in a day or so. You'll be home before you know it."

" But, Ludwig, what if they attack you thinking that you're trying to hide us away?" Daisy asked, a bit winded.

He rolled his eyes. " I'm perfectly capable of defending myself."

" And what will you do when we're found? Are you just going home or…?"

He stared at the ground. " I'm working on that."

Hours passed and they came to a few feeble patches of trees, which, in a few miles, thickened into a true forest. Ludwig felt relief, knowing that food would be easily found within it.

" _Ludwig!_" He heard Daisy scream from behind. He whipped around and was met with a fist to the muzzle. He stumbled backward, seeing stars; he shook his head to clear them.

" Trying to be clever, are we, little koopaling?" The voice of Mario rang through the frozen air.

Ludwig growled, furious at the surprise attack, the pain in his snout only making the rage worsen.

" Let me explain-," He tried, but was again charged by the red-clad plumber.

Ludwig lashed out with a claw, swiping him across the chest. Then, another attack came from the rear, evidently from Luigi leaping on his back. Ludwig bucked like a stallion and he felt the weight disappear, but Mario had jumped forward in that moment and buried his fist into Ludwig's empty stomach.

" Gah!" He grunted as the air left him painfully. He fell forward with his head lowered, stabbing Mario in the gut with his horns. He was met with a satisfying scream from the mustachioed hero, and he was able to turn just in time to deliver a forceful punch to the face of Luigi, sending the bleeding brother flying for several feet.

Mario, bleeding from the two puncture wounds, leaped onto Ludwig's back and wrapped his muscled arms tightly around the koopa's throat. Ludwig vomited fire into the icy atmosphere, the ashes and sparks raining down on his opponent, who, though in pain, did not relinquish his death-grip, but tightened it.

Ludwig leaped up and slammed his back into the ground, hoping to smash Mario under his weight and loosen the deathly hold. When this strategy failed, he tore open the hero's left arm with his claws, finally breaking the asphyxiating grip.

" Aah!" He gasped, at last able to breathe again. He lay on the ground heaving air in and out, weak, but not finished. Mario crawled out from underneath him and Luigi sprinted toward Ludwig for another attack. But right before Luigi slammed his fist down upon him, Daisy jumped, yelling, in between them and took the force of the blow.

" _DAISY!_" Ludwig bellowed, air back in his lungs. He watched as her fragile form flew backwards from the attack and smacked to the ground, headfirst. Her skull looked as though it had cracked from the force of hitting the ground, and blood colored the frozen wasteland. Her eyes closed, slowly.

Luigi looked horrified at what he had done, motionless as he watched his daughter's blood pool and spread.

Ludwig reared up and roared, an earsplitting and mighty sound. He bowled over Mario, who had placed himself protectively in front of his brother, and raked his claws over Luigi's body, tearing him wide open. He then raced to Daisy's side, crouching beside her.

" No, no, no. Please don't leave me! Please say you are alright…" He moaned, holding her closely to him in his arms.

" Get away from her!" He heard Luigi shriek, dripping with blood as he limped over shakily.

An insane fire burned in Ludwig's eyes and he hissed threateningly as the sorrowful man approached. When the women came near, though, he allowed them to pass.

" Oh…" Daisy's mother groaned and turned away, looking ill as she wept.

" Ludwig." The motherly voice of Peach whispered soothingly. " Let her father pass. Let him hold his daughter."

" No." Ludwig snarled. " _He_ is the one who did this. She is-,"

" She is not dead. She is unconscious. Now do as I say and release the girl." She interrupted sternly.

Ludwig turned to gaze at his beloved Daisy once more before kissing her gently on the forehead and relinquishing his possession. Luigi was holding her in an instant, sobbing with overwhelming guilt. Mario knelt beside him, placing a hand on his sagging shoulder.

Ludwig walked away, limping slowly, his mind blank. Then, all at once, his knee gave out, his vision blurred and blackened, and he collapsed to the ground, the sorrow and pain of his entire life falling with him like a blanket of cold, uncaring snow.


	11. Chapter 11: Ethereal

Floating. That was the only word that described the unconscious sensations Ludwig felt as he traveled through the blackness. He was flying, with feathered wings outstretched, blurry clouds caressing his form. He was a bird; he was pure.

Then came the images, tumbling before him: the brick schoolhouse, Daniel and his minions, his father, the frozen mountains, blood, and Daisy flying in slow motion to the ground where she lay, bleeding.

He felt a frigid wetness beneath his feet and he realized that he stood in snow. It swirled about him along with his steaming breaths. He was frightened, for he did not know where he was. He looked down and, in a patch of ice, saw his reflection; he was a young boy again, chubby-faced and innocent, and without any scars or blemishes. Blackness fell for a moment before the scene returned, and his reflection had changed; he was back to normal, if that is what you could call it. His eyes had lost their usual brightness, dried blood stuck to his nostrils and lips, and his face was gaunt from lack of food. His horns were maroon at the tips with blood and his hair was tangled and more outgrown than usual. He thought that he was staring at Death itself.

He turned away from the image in disgust and was startled to see mismatched eyes gazing at him through the snow.

Where Daisy stood it was spring, golden light shining and green grass growing freely. She smiled beautifully and beckoned to him, white sundress billowing slowly in the warm breeze.

He stepped forward, cautiously making his way over to her. He wondered at her appearance; she looked peaceful and beautiful enough to be an angel.

His eyes widened and despair gripped him. He fell forward but did not hit the ground, as faintly glowing arms held him up.

" You are dead." He said shakily, choking back tears.

" No." She replied, her voice ethereal and soft. " But, I am close. I do not know what will happen to me."

He gazed up at her face, which stared down at him with worry and sadness.

" Am…am I…dead?" He murmured nervously.

She smiled softly. " You are close as well, but I think you will be alright."

" No I won't be." He breathed, standing up with her. " Not if you are not by my side. I cannot face the world on my own…not without you." A tear escaped his eye, turning to snow and fluttering away.

" I am always by your side, Ludwig; even now, in the conscious world. And even if I do not survive, I will still be there. I never left you before and I won't leave you now. I promise." She held his hand, squeezing it comfortingly.

" I will not leave you, either. Never." He told her earnestly.

With a final smile, she began to fade and, to Ludwig's dismay, she had soon vanished altogether. He felt at peace, though, knowing that they would be safe no matter what happened. The snow around him faded and he stood on a high crevice, staring out at the magnificent world around him. Fields, forests, oceans, and golden-blue skies awaited him. The world was his to conquer and, spreading his wings once more, plunged into it without hesitation.


	12. Chapter 12: Sorrow and Faith

Brilliant red eyes fluttered open at last, sunlight burning them so that they wetted with tears. Ludwig felt the pain of his injuries returning and wished for his dreams to return. But, he knew that he had to get up, to move on. And so, limbs protesting and mind weak, he pushed himself up to a crouch and slowly, shakily, he at last brought himself to a stand. He wondered at where he was, for there was grass beneath his feet rather than snow. Color filled the landscape, bright and beautiful as it spread out in all directions before him.

" You're awake! Oh, thank goodness!" The familiar voice of Princess Peach gasped from behind him.

He turned to her, looking confused. He tried to speak, but his voice was gone.

" What? Are you wondering where you are? Probably, since the last time you were conscious was when we were trudging through that frozen wasteland." She shivered at the graphic memories. " Now we've reached the Mushroom Plains. We're very close to the sea…and home." She smiled.

Clearing his throat, Ludwig was at last able to speak, though hoarsely. " You didn't leave me…"

She looked appalled. " _Leave_ you? After all you've done for us, we weren't going to just leave you laying in that badland!"

His heart warmed at the idea of being so cherished, but went cold again when he thought of Daisy. " Where is Daisy? Is she alright?"

Peach seemed hesitant. " Yes…she woke up for the first time yesterday. But…but…" She paused to wipe her eyes.

Ludwig said nothing, stood rigid, and did not even breathe as he waited for the reply.

At last she continued. " She doesn't remember anything. Simple things, yes: her name, her age, and her family. But, other than those few, she can't seem to grasp anything. I'm afraid that…that she may not remember you and…be frightened at your presence." She let out a sob, but soon regained control of herself.

He felt dead: as though the entire world had ended in those few sentences.

" I still wish to see her." He said expressionlessly. He received a nod and was led to a small thicket where Daisy's mother and Peach's daughter sat with the amnesia-stricken princess.

Daisy, her black-haired temples wrapped in bandages, turned in his direction when she sensed his presence in the makeshift doorway. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

" Mother." She breathed shakily. " Mother, what is that?"

Her mother turned and gave Ludwig a pitying look before responding. " _He_ is a koopa, darling. He is our friend."

Daisy's gaze never wavered. " A friend?"

Ludwig forced a tiny smile, feeling overwhelmingly sick. " Hello, Daisy…" He trailed off, dropping his head to hide his tears. " My name is Ludwig." He choked out.

Now her gaze of fear and uncertainty turned into one of concern. With an effort, she stood and wobbled over to him inexpertly, as a child would. She reached out slowly, quivering with nervousness, and stroked his shoulder comfortingly.

" Why are you so sad, Ludwig? Are you lost?" She asked.

His sorrowful eyes found hers. " Very much so."

She smiled at him, a consoling expression on her dirty face. " We'll get you home. Or you could stay with us, if you like."

He fixed his gaze on her, memories of their years in school together flowing through his mind: the way they would doodle in the dirt within their leafy hideout, how they would tell stories to each other, and give comfort if the other was sad. They had bonded so closely, and gone through so much together. But, now all of that was lost; it was as though it had never happened in the first place. Without thinking, he pulled her into a tight embrace, holding her close.

" You—you'll be okay." She stuttered, squished against him.

He merely cried quietly, knowing that nothing would ever be the same. Yet, in the back of his mind, a thought full of hope rang out: that with every ending came a new beginning.


	13. Chapter 13: Epilouge

Ludwig sat contemplatively in his new laboratory, measuring out various contents for the potion he was concocting. It felt a bit odd, making a potion, as he usually built some sort of machine. However, the purpose of this experiment made the feeling disappear.

" Prince Ludwig." He heard a voice from the doorway. Turning, he noted that it was Princess Peach.

" Good evening, Princess." He greeted her, bowing his head slightly.

She did the same. " How is the experiment going thus far? Do you think it will work?" She asked hopefully.

He shrugged, but looked confident. " I believe it will work. I've done everything right so far and it seems to be the proper color and thickness. I'm fairly confident it will work."

She seemed to relax immensely. " Good, good." She turned to leave, but paused. " Are you…going to stay with us?"

He smiled. " If the Princesses want me to."

She nodded kindly to him before leaving him to his work. A few more hours passed and by the time it was sunset, the potion was finished and ready for use.

" Please, _please_ work." He whispered to the vial he clutched in his hand. He then set out to find Daisy.

He found her in her usual place, sitting in one of two chairs that sat facing out a large picture window, as she gazed at the last moments of dusk.

" Oh, hello Ludwig. Would you like to sit with me?" She asked, grinning at him.

The smile pained him deeply, because, though she knew his identity now, she did not remember _him_ or her connection to him. It was lovely to see it, though.

" Of course." He replied, sitting down next to her. After a moment he leaned over to her. " Daisy. I need you to drink this, please." He held up the vial.

She looked at its odd bluish glow and her nose wrinkled. " Why?"

" Because it will help you. It will take away your pain and give back to you what you lost." He stared at her unblinkingly.

She seemed confused. " But, I'm perfectly alright. I get headaches at times, but that's all."

" You don't understand." He breathed, a hint of desperation in his eyes and voice. " It is very important that you take this. I promise that it won't do anything bad to you. It won't even taste bad." He laughed once, forcedly.

Her eyebrows furrowed ever so slightly as she stared at the potion, still unsure and cautious. After a few moments that seemed like centuries, she looked up at him.

" Alright…I'll take it." She took the vial lightly from his grasp and, with one final grimace, uncorked it and sipped it down. She sat looking strangely out the window. Then, finally, her jaw dropped and she exhaled a long breath, eyes wider than ever before. She clutched her head and groaned, falling back against the chair. She shook for minutes until at last her body stilled, her hands lowered, and she looked up again.

Ludwig stared at her breathlessly, not moving the slightest bit.

She turned, her eyes meeting his. In them now were a deep understanding, a familiarity, and a fondness that had once been forgotten.

" Hello Ludwig. I've missed you." Her voice sang to his ears.

" Hello Daisy." He replied in a sigh. He took her hand in his, making a promise that he would never let her go again; they would stay together for the rest of their lives.

And at the same time they said, " I love you."


End file.
